


Dinner and a movie

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Just another night with the boys as they watch Killian's favorite movie.





	Dinner and a movie

Killian is a master of the one-pot meal, and being the neat efficient man that he is, clean up is usually very easy. Tonight was Irish beef stew, hearty and delicious on a chilly October night. He really is a wonderful cook, Rogers thinks to himself as he wipes away a few drips and spills on the stove and countertop. When Killian cooks, Rogers cleans and vice versa. Them’s the rules of the house. Unless it’s something more complicated that they need to work together to accomplish, seamlessly picking up where the other left off, their hands working in tandem until they reach the dinner goal line.

Killian enters the room to check on Rogers’ progress and with a mischievous grin, snatches the dishtowel from his shoulder and snaps him on the behind. ‘Hey, how about a movie?’ He asks, a huge smile on his face.

His posterior affronted, Rogers side-eyes him grinning. ‘Sure,’ he replies, ’anything particular in mind?’

Killian scratches the scruff on his chin, and rubs his neck for a moment then answers ‘a western? High Plains Drifter?’

Rogers laughs, ‘Killian, you’ve seen it 15 times, and so have I.’

‘I know,’ Killian says sheepishly, ‘but I like it.’ He smiles brilliantly and Rogers rolls his eyes.

High Plains Drifter it is.

‘But we need snacks’ says Killian with a wink, ‘I’ll go!’

‘But we just ate!’ Rogers exclaims, rolling his eyes again as Killian grabs his jacket from the chair and Rogers’ keys from the hook. In a flash he’s out the door. Rogers knows it’s just an excuse to drive his car to the party store, Killian is such a kid at heart, and Rogers adores him for it. When he hears the tires of his Chevelle squawk as Killian peels out of the driveway, he shakes his head and moves toward the bedroom to change. White t-shirt, sweats and his favorite cozy cardigan seem like appropriate spaghetti western attire.

He turns off the lights leaving one lamp glowing in the corner of the living room and turns on the tv, then queues up the movie and awaits Killian’s return.

20 minutes later Killian arrives with a giant bag, his cheeks rosy from the crisp night air. ‘It was too difficult to choose so I purchased a range’ he says laughing as Rogers peers into the bag.

They decide on the microwave popcorn and Twizzlers to start. Rogers pours them each a glass of club soda and they settle onto the couch, munching their snacks, Killian’s arm draped across his partner’s shoulders as Clint Eastwood’s horse clip clops into Lago.

The screen flickers on their faces as the town is taught a lesson by the devil, or an avenging angel, they’re never sure which.

‘He has a great sneer,’ Killian remarks as the credits roll. Rogers looks at him and smiles ’so do you’ he says cheekily.

Killian sneers at Rogers with a twinkle in his eye, and presses the power button on the remote with his thumb.

Rogers’ eyes drop to his lover’s mouth, his lips parted with want he leans in gently capturing Killian’s upper lip between them. ’Let’s move this party’ Killian says quietly and takes Rogers by the hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Killian pushes Rogers’ sweater off his shoulders and onto the floor, his head dipping to suck a brand on his neck with his lips and tongue then grasps the hem of his t-shirt pulling it off over his head. Rogers’ hair is electrified with static, tousled and sticking out in all directions as Killian walks him backward, arms around his waist his mouth grinning against his lips, until the backs of his legs hit the mattress.

He falls backward onto the bed, propped up on his elbows and watches as his pirate unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it aside. He unbuckles his belt and removes his jeans, his underwear still inside as he kicks them out of the way. Rogers squirms out of his sweats, scooting backward as Killian crawls up and on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, his hips and thick length grinding against him.

His hooded eyes scan Rogers’ face as their mouths seals together, tongues touching and tasting and swirling against each other. Roger’s hand makes fists in his hair, pulling it taut against his scalp as he whispers ‘I want you in my mouth, I love you so much’ Killian sighs, his hand pressing the small of his detective’s back, feeling its curve as it arches to get closer, the hair on their torsos mingling together.

Killian crawls forward his hand grasping the headboard until his erection is level with his lovers lips. Rogers’ head leans slightly forward, his tongue tentatively licking through the wetness leaking from the opening on his tip, then takes the full length of him into his mouth, moaning as his arms clutch Killian’s hips, dragging him forward. Killian’s head is thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut as he thrusts himself into Rogers’ mouth, careful not to push too hard or too fast, giving Rogers' plump lips room to devour. And they do. His lips and tongue suck hungrily, his head bobbing in sync with Killian’s movements forward and back, passionately working up and down his length before backing off to softly kiss his bell-shaped head.

He opens his thighs and looks up Killian, tugging his lover’s arm, encouraging him to nestle between them. Killian crawls backward then positions himself as Rogers’ legs wrap around his waist, his feet tap against his cheeks urging him forward as he pushes inside and buries himself deep. He searches Rogers' face as he moves back and forth, his lips swollen and red and parted, his eyes mirroring his own affection and desire.

He drives against him faster and harder, panting as he watches, brows furrowed in concentration. Rogers' eyebrows arch as he cries out, his orgasm rippling and vibrating through Killian as he falls, pouring himself out between their bodies. Killian strains as his own climax overtakes him, his mouth slack as he comes throbbing and spilling inside his lover, thrusting and spurting into him until he’s empty.

Killian grabs some tissue from the night stand and cleans up some of the evidence of their sex, then lowers himself into Rogers’ arms and tenderly kisses his lips. He never believed he could feel this kind of happiness, to share his life and his body with another human being who understands him, trusts him, loves him completely and without guile. Rogers sees the emotion on Killian’s face and smiles at him sweetly, he reaches for his partner’s hand and kisses his palm, holding it against his cheek for a moment before pulling up the soft blanket to cover them. They lay under it curled together, talking about cowboys and their devotion to each other, then drift off to sleep.


End file.
